1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pellet stoves and other combustion devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a pellet stove with a moveable, ash-dumping floor.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,100 (Mendive et al.) discloses a pellet stove which has a pellet fuel container connected to a top-opening firepot via an auger. The firepot is generally cylindrical, with a cylindrical wall and a domed floor defining a combustion chamber. A plurality of air inlet passages extend through the cylindrical wall. Extending down from the combustion chamber floor is a ramped ignition chamber having a site for an ignitor near the bottom of the ramp.
The auger lifts fuel pellets from the fuel container to the top of a chute where they are dispersed in a controlled manner down into the inside of the firepot. The fuel pellets come to a rest and burn in the combustion chamber of the firepot and also in the ramped ignition chamber.
The bottom portion of the firepot supporting the ramp is removable so that ash from the pellets may be removed and the firepot may be cleaned. To dump the ashes, the firepot must be shut down, cooled enough to handle the bottom ramped portion, and kept shut down until the ramped portion is returned to its position in the firepot.
There is a desire in the fuel pellet business to burn fuel pellets with higher ash content. This way, less expensive sources of fuel pellets may be made available. However, the higher ash content of these pellets requires more ash removal, with increased removal costs and inconveniences. Therefore, there is a need for better pellet stove equipment with increased ash removal capabilities.